Saving Luminosity
by excellentcreatures
Summary: Minnie Rhodes and ChrisKratt99's character, Joey Kratt Corcovado, are both very musical. Minnie is a singer and frontwoman of her EDM girl band, Chartreuse, and Joey is a singer at his middle school. *DISCLAIMER: I do not own Wild Kratts* *This story is rated T *
1. A Song

**_Chapter One_**

_Minnie P.O.V._

My name is Minnie Rhodes. The frontwoman of my EDM girl band, Chartreuse. I write songs for the band and anyone that wants to have a new song but written by somebody else. I perform the songs that I wrote for the band in our rehearsals, concerts, and occasions. I even time travel a year ago. As when I remember the Kratt Brothers in the trip, I wrote the lyrics:

_"__{Music for 15 sec}  
[Verse 1]  
All of my memories are now blur  
in the mist of the creatures  
I'm too sorry, too sorrow  
I think I'll head this way  
I don't care, you just happy  
Who cares this? Who cares that?  
Tears shed as I saw you  
I fell down, my life was over  
Till you come to me_

[Pre-chorus]  
You save the world, and I watched  
You help me, and I help back  
You teach me all sorts, and I did the same  
All you did to me, I change.  
[Chorus]  
{Music for 20 sec}  
All you did to me, I change  
{Music for 10 sec}  
If I was here, I still am Saving Luminosity (Luminosity 3x)

[Verse 2]  
All of my future are now fixed  
in the mist of the creatures  
I'm stronger, too strong  
I think I'll change my name  
I used to be numb, I'm just happy  
Who did this? Who did that?  
Tears shed as I saw you  
I fell down, my life was over  
Till you come to me

[Pre-chorus]  
You save the world, and I watched  
You help me, and I help back  
You teach me all sorts, and I did the same  
All you did to me, I change.  
[Chorus]  
{Music for 20 sec}  
All you did to me, I change  
{Music for 10 sec}  
If I was here, I still am Saving Luminosity (Luminosity 3x)

I still am Saving Luminosity…

{Music for 30 sec}

[Bridge]  
I was too afraid to talk to you,  
But I could talk through there,  
I was too worried to hug you,  
But I was only a goner…  
[Chorus]  
{Music for 20 sec}  
All you did to me, I change  
{Music for 10 sec}  
If I was here, I still am Saving Luminosity (Luminosity 3x)

(I still am Saving Luminosity… 4x)  
Only If I knew we could…  
I still am Saving Luminosity…

(ends)_"_

I stood up and show my band members the song lyrics. Then, somebody knocked at my door.

_Knock. Knock._

"Who's that?" Megan asked. I looked at the window and it was my boyfriend, Joey out of the Window.

**MiM: Sorry chapter 1 seems kinda short! XD**


	2. Thunderstorm

**_Chapter 2_**

Joey stood outside shirtless and sweaty. "Minnie, let me in." Joey said. I unlocked the door and opened it for Joey. "Thanks, Minnie." He said. "What are you doing shirtless and sweaty?" I asked. "I went for a jog at the park." He said. My band mates stared at him. Sweat came down on his hairy pecs and chest, and his six-pack abs. "That pose looks like he is going to be in a photo shoot…" Megan said. "I do?" Joey smiled.

I sat on the red chair and looked at the girls and Joey. I took a sip of the green tea and took a bite of a green coffee bean extract. Ginger said, "My mother is a photographer, could I call her, Minnie?""Why?" I asked. "Cuz, he's hot." Amber said. "Fine, I'll call your mother for his headshots." I said. "But he is not going to pose nude." I said. "I understand, Minnie." Ginger said. As I stared at Joey, he changed to his glamorous tight blue jeans.

Outside, a flash of lightning appears. Then, thunder crashed loudly. "Glad I'm made it safe inside, just in time." Joey said. On TV, it said that there is a Severe Thunderstorm warning. "Severe Thunderstorm Warning?" Megan asked. "Yep!" I said. Emily, Ginger, Amber and Megan jumped as another thunder crashed. Joey put the blanket on his and my shoulder, and we snuggled in it. I placed my head on Joey's shoulder and almost fell asleep.

Joey laid his head onto mine, and we looked like a couple snuggling each other in a blanket. Besides, we are a couple. Joey kissed my cheek and I smiled. The weather seems to be getting worse. I held on to Joey like a teddy bear. "Joey? Minnie? Are you guys okay?" Megan asked. "We are!" Joey smiled. Joey's smile stunned me. His smiled also stunned my band mates, too. But after we finished watching our favorite show, the storm calmed down.


	3. Show and Date

**_Chapter 3_**

The storm finally calms down. Joey and I were still snuggling in a blanket. Chris and Aviva ringed the doorbell. _Ding-dong! _"Joey? Minnie?" Aviva said. "We're here!" I said. "We are going to be off…" Chris said. "To where?" Joey said. "We are going to have a photoshoot." Chris said. "Photo shoot? Where at?" I asked. "At some sort of a studio. I don't know." Chris said. "I guess we'll be going then…" Aviva said. Joey locked the door and saw his parents leaving the driveway. Clouds still hang over their house, and it's sprinkling a little bit.

Joey went to the bathroom and took a shower. "Joey? What are you doing?" I asked. "I need to take a shower, we got a date tonight! Besides, did you want to take one?" Joey said. "I took one this morning…" I said. "Okay." Joey said.

…

Joey just got out of the shower. He wrapped his towel on his hips and covered most of his upper legs. "Hey, gals." Joey said. "Whoo, Joey!" Ginger said. "Grrr…" Amber said. Joey dropped his hair brush, and as he bent over, the towel came off. "Uh, Joey, your towel…" Minnie said as her face blushed. The other girls stared at Joey priceless. Joey looked down and said, "Whoops, sorry!" Then, his face blushes while he wrapped his towel again. "Sorry for this accident, gals." Joey said. The girls giggled.

"Joey, put some clothes on!" I said. "I am!" Joey said and went to his bedroom. "Why are you not changing?" Emily said. "I always get ready early." I said. Joey went out of the bedroom and looked handsome as he came out. "Well, it is nice seeing you girls, so I'll see you later!" Joey said. "Nice meeting you, Joey!" Megan said. "Thanks!" Joey said. I hugged Joey and kiss him on the cheek.

Joey gives off a flirty smile, and we both got into the car.


	4. Once or More in a Lifetime

**_Chapter 4 – Once or More in a Lifetime_**

Joey looked through my Chartreuse stuff- my instruments, photo albums, and my songs. He found my first letter for him when we're in middle school:

_Dear Joey,_

_Here is a poem for you:_

_"__A kiss from a beauty who loves you back,  
__the one who will love you forever,  
__not once, not twice, but many in their lifetime  
__that they love one another,  
__if a man dumps his partner or dies,  
__a woman would shall cry for him,  
__not less, not average, but many for the rest of her life,  
__also will die of a broken heart.  
__If a woman dumps her partner or dies,  
__a man would do the same thing: cry for her.  
__Still, not less, not average, but many for the rest of his life.__"_

_This is what happens in the poem. I want the positive stuff in there to happen, not the negative stuff. Please, there is nobody in the world that I love the most, which is you. You make my life better whenever it is your smile or you__'__re everything. If we separate, my life will get worse. I might die of a broken heart. Never, ever, do this while you are in a relationship with me. That__'__s why I add it on the poem, if you ask me. _

_Love,_

_Minnie Rhodes (the girl that always sits near you at lunch)_

Joey shed out a couple of tears, and hugged me. "Minnie, I won't dump you…" Joey said. "Me neither." I said. Then, we kissed on our lips. "Honey, it's okay. I didn't send it to you, because maybe you don't want to like it." I said. "I do like it." Joey smiled. "I know you do." I smiled.

"I got a surprise for you…" Joey said. "What?" Minnie said. Joey pulled out the ring and stand on his one knee. "Minnie, would you marry me?" Joey said. "Oh yes! Yes! I do!" I said. Joey gently put the ring on my finger. "I got another surprise for you…" Joey said.

"What is it this time?" Minnie said. Joey stripped all of his clothes off. "Want to be in love?" Joey said.

"Yes. Honeybun…" Minnie said.


	5. The Morning

**_Saving Luminosity – Chapter 5_**

Joey and I were in bed, and fell in love. I dreamt that we fell in love, in a beautiful forest by ourselves and we had nothing on. I had a flower in my hair and my hair looks familiar to a mermaid's. We also bathe ourselves in a beautiful waterfall, and we both look beautiful and stunning, too. Joey and I also kiss at the sunset on a beach.

I woke up and put on my bathrobe. I walked towards the kitchen and took a sip of green tea.  
I stood upon an unfinished song that Joey wrote:

_Baby, if you call me an angel,  
then you__'__re my angel, too.  
We__'__re both angels, you see?_

I shed my tears and start to shake. "It's so beautiful…" I wept. "You love it?" Joey asked. "Yes." I hugged Joey and kissed him. "But, don't cry to love it…" Joey said. "I can't help it! It's too beautiful!" "Aww… Minnie, it's alright, thanks." He smiled. I hugged him and we went to our gigantic hot tub and we both took of our bathrobes while we were in there.

"Wow, Minnie, this felt so comfortable and it is as big as a swimming pool!" He smiled. "It is!" I smiled. I dive in and swam towards Joey. I whipped my hair as I was above the water surface.


	6. The Call

Chapter 6

Joey took a shower and I played on the piano. As Joey was bathing himself, he listens to the beautiful song I was playing on there. "So pretty," Joey said. Meanwhile, I played that part and another one. But, I still need to figure out for the bridge. I sang a couple of verses:

_There__'__s a light ahead of me,  
in a autumn night in the forest,  
I know you that has a crush,  
But I cannot be the greatest..._

Joey let out a couple of tears. He sat down underneath the shower and pictures himself and I in a waterfall while listening to the music. "Minnie? The song-the lyrics are so beautiful." Joey said. "Honey! You do?" I Jumped up like a bunny rabbit and ran towards the bathroom where Joey was. I slammed the door. I don't care. I opened up the shower curtains, pronto! But, I still don't care.

I saw Joey sitting there under the hot water showering on him, and crossed his exposed legs and arms and laid his head on them. "Hey Minnie!" Joey said in a cute tone. I put my hand on my heart and bend down. "That's so cute…" I said. "Why? I'm way too attractive?" Joey smiled. "Yes. Yes…" I replied. Joey smiled and laughed. "My rascal…."

Joey noticed about me – I'm about to have a baby. Just 5-6 months. Joey slightly smiled at me, and asked, "Should we go ahead and name our baby?" "It's a boy, Joey. So it got to be a boy name." I planned out names, in ABC order, "Aaron, Benjamin, Chris, Dylan, Edward, Fredrick, Garrett, Hutchinson, Ian, James, Ken, Lenny, Martin, Nathan, Oliver, Peter, etc…" I said.

"Could we call the baby Hutchinson?"  
"Hutchinson? That sounds so cute!"  
"It is!" Joey agreed.  
"This is great! In couple months, you and I will host a baby shower – Well, I need to thank you."  
"Why do you want to thank me?"

My heart raced as I hug him. "Because, whatever you do, you make me smile… and that's true!" I said while Joey kissed my cheek.

Then, the phone rang.

_RINNGG! RINNGG!_

It was Martin, trying to say me hello.

Martin: Hey Minnie!  
Me: Hi Martin! Why did you call us?  
Martin: Chris got something important to tell you.  
Me: About what?

*Martin hands phone to Chris*

Martin: Hey Chris! Minnie wants you!  
Chris: Hello Minnie?  
Me: What's important?  
Chris: Well, we have heard that you are going to have a baby, so I want to congratulate you.  
Me: For real?!  
Chris: Yep! Aviva and I are so proud. But, is the baby a boy or a girl?  
Me: A Boy.

I hung up and I saw Joey putting on his clothes.


End file.
